


You're More Than That

by WinterReadingerDixon67



Series: Marvel OneShots [42]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Fluff, Eventual Happy Ending, F/M, Fluff, Harassment, Manipulation, No Means No, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Protective Bucky Barnes, Protective Steve Rogers, Rape is not okay!, Sexual Harassment, Verbal Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-13 16:50:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11764212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterReadingerDixon67/pseuds/WinterReadingerDixon67
Summary: Bucky drops his best friend off after a study group get together, only to hear a conversation that leaves his best friend broken.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaGP](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaGP/gifts).



> I finally got around to do this, so I hope it's okay. 
> 
> FYI this is a somewhat not happy fic, there's a lot of angsty/hurt feels in this. So please make sure you read the tags, but don't worry it'll have a happy ending.

* * *

 

Bucky was walking Maggie back to her apartment she shared with her boyfriend Jake. Sam, Steve, Natasha, Bucky, and Maggie had a group project they were working on in the library and were just putting the finishing touches on it for tomorrow. Nat invited them for pizza at the group’s favorite spot, but Maggie said she needed to get back to Jake. The group was never a fan of Jake. He was brash, arrogant, and didn’t treat their friend with respect. Maggie said it was fine and it was just because Jake was stressed from work. They couldn’t force her to end her relationship with Jake but were concerned for her well being.

Bucky and Maggie were heading down the hallway towards her door laughing from a prank Nat pulled on Steve when they heard some guys talking from the inside.

_ “She any good?” _

_ “Nah man, she can’t blow for shit. Can’t even swallow the whole thing, hafta fuckin’ praise her to take it or some shit.” _

_ “She hot at least? Gotta be from how good ya get it.” _

_ “Could use a boob job, they’re a’ight. Got a great ass for fuckin’ though, not ta mention her pussy. Damn! Sucker takes it so good, that’s it though. I’d rather have her home, naked in bed ready to fulfill my needs, rather than going to fuckin’ school. She don’t need that shit, ain’t gonna do her any good.” _

_ “Damn man, she sounds fine. Glad you’re able to tap that.” _

_ “Hell yeah! I’ll let ya have a turn with her if ya want. Best fuckin lay you’ll ever have.” _

_ “Fuck, man. Think she’ll be able to take both of us?” _

_ “Doubt it, but I’ll make her take it. Once we’re done with her, she’ll be beggin’ for another hard fuck.” _

Bucky quickly looked over at Maggie who was standing in shock, her knuckles were white from where they were clutching onto her keys. Tears formed in her eyes as she played the words in her head.

“Mags?” She shook her head frantically, backing away from the door. “Maggie?” Bucky watched as his best friend bolted back down the hallway and down the stairs. He was stuck from wanting to bash Jake’s face in or run after his friend. He decided Jake could wait and ran after Maggie. She had a head start and was most likely just crying in the lobby, but there was no sign of her. He ran outside and looked down the street and couldn’t find her. Whipping out his phone, he called Steve.

_ “Bucky, what’s up?” _

“I can’t find Maggie,” Bucky said frantically as he ran his free hand through his hair.

_ “What do you mean you can’t find Maggie? She was with you.” _ He could hear the others in the background asking Steve what was wrong.

“I know that, Steve! Fuckin’ Jake was talkin’ shit ‘bout her and she ran off cryin’ and I can’t find her!” He was furious, he was literally going to go back up and kill Jake for what he said about Maggie.

_ “Nat said to try the park nearby, the rest of us are leaving to go look around. Don’t worry Bucky, we’ll find her.” _ He sure hoped so, for if they didn’t he was going to have a fun time introducing Jake to his metal prosthetic fist.

\------------

It was late and Maggie dreaded having to go back to her apartment, but Jake was persistent that she did. His threatening voice over the phone had her flinching, but eventually, she did go back. Jake was just stressed about work, was drunk and didn’t mean that stuff he said. Right? He took her out on a fancy date the day before, even bought her her favorite flowers. So surely it had to stress, he’d be fine tomorrow.

She walked back down the hallway and slipped the key into the lock to open the door, but the door swung open to a pissed off Jake who was sporting a busted lip.

“‘Bout fuckin’ time, bitch! Get your ass in here!”

He grabbed her arm and yanked her inside the apartment, bolting the door behind her. He dragged her over to the living room tossing her towards the couch.

“You wanna tell me why some punk decided to start somethin’ with me?” Maggie was still in shock, it wasn’t the first time he’s yelled at you. “You cheating on me with a cripple?” She shook her head, not being able to use her words. Jake backhanded her, splitting her lip.

“Answer me when I ask you a question, bitch!”

“N-no, no, I’m not cheating on you. I’d never cheat on you. He was just dropping me off, I swear!” Maggie hoped he’d understand and believe her. Jake grabbed a hold of her chin harshly bringing her face up to his.

“Ya better not be lyin’ to me girly-girl.” She shook her head frantically, hands on his shoulders.

“No baby, he’s just a friend, nothing more. I love you, you know that.” It felt wrong to say that, but she knew that Jake loved her. He always made sure she ate breakfast in the morning before she left, he took care of her and treated her like a queen when she pleased him. It made him happy, even if she always ended up having to cover up new bruises when he was angry. She smiled up at him, ignoring the pain of her split lip, she kissed him.

“I don’t have class until three tomorrow, so we can sleep in then, yeah?” Jake smiled down at her, pulling her up from the couch by her waist.

“Yeah sweet cheeks, we can sleep in tomorrow. Since we’re gonna be at it all night.” He steered her towards their bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

He made her her favorite blueberry pancakes and showered her with kisses and apologizes for hurting her yesterday, the next morning. That it was just stress from work, his boss giving him extra hours. Of course, she accepted the apologies, knowing he didn’t mean any of it. Right?

\--------------

Jake was watching tv while Maggie was making dinner when someone knocked on the door. Not wanting to have Jake to get frustrated, she said she’d get it. She opened the door to find Bucky and Natasha standing there.

“Hey, guys, what’s up? Did we have another group thing today?” She could tell they noticed her split lip and a black eye.

“Uh, no, no we don’t. Are you okay though?” Bucky asked her.

“Oh, this? Yeah, I’m fine, I just slipped in the kitchen and banged my head that’s all.” Bucky didn’t believe her obviously, neither did Nat. She could feel Jake’s eyes burn into her back. She just hoped they would leave soon before he got angry.

“We were just wondering if you’d like to join us for pizza, it’s Sam’s birthday,” Natasha asked her friend, hoping she’d say yes.

Maggie hesitated and shook her head. “Sorry I can’t, Jake isn’t feeling well and he’s been stressed lately. But wish Sam a happy birthday from me.” They both nodded, saying goodbye. As soon as the door shut Bucky and Nat looked at each other, knowing full well that this wasn’t okay. But they couldn’t do anything now.

Maggie was given more bruises that night, at least they were in places where they were easily coverable. She kept telling herself that it was just stress and that it wouldn’t always be like this.

\------------------

The others noticed that Maggie wasn’t in school the next day or the following two days. They were getting worried, they called her, left her messages, even went to her apartment to check on her, but they were given no replies. They were sitting on the grass in the courtyard thinking of ways of what they could do and Bucky was getting restless.

“Think we should check her place again?” He asked as he nervously ran his fingers through his hair.

“We checked there twice already in the past three hours, you sure she’d be there?” Sam watched his friend pace, the grass already starting to shrink down to just dirt.

“But she might be there now.” The group sighed, they all knew he was the closest to her and her lack of communication was surely putting a strain on him. Nat was about to talk to Bucky when his phone went off. With quick movements, he whipped out his phone.

“It’s Maggie,” the group stood up and waited anxiously, “Mags, Mags?”

_ “Bucky, please, help me!” _ Bucky stiffened when she started crying.

“Calm down and tell me what’s happening.”

_ “Jake and his friend are drunk, saying something about ‘this being the best night’.”  _ Bucky could hear angry slurred voices coming from her end, followed by a fist slamming into a door.  _ “They’re at the apartment, but I locked them outside. I-I don’t know, I-I can’t…” _

“Maggie, don’t worry. We’re comin’ over, just hang tight and go hide.” Bucky frantically looked at the others who were already slinging their bags on their backs.

_ “Bucky, please-”  _ There was a crash over the phone, followed by a slurred voice.

**_“Thought you could lock me out, bitch? It’s rude to keep us waitin’, sweet cheeks.”_** The phone disconnected and Bucky felt as if he wanted to throw up. He didn’t wait to tell the others what was going on, for they already knew before he started to bolt across campus to his car. The others running after him. As soon as the doors were shut, he gunned it to Maggie's apartment, hoping, praying he would get there in time. Nat calling 911 at the same time.

\----------

They ran up to her apartment door to find it slightly ajar, Bucky pushed it open. The place was a mess, picture frames, broken glass, books were littered everywhere. But he didn’t care about that, he heard a scream coming from Maggie’s room and took off there. He burst the door open and found an intoxicated Jake on top of Maggie trying to get her clothes off. While another intoxicated man was watching, trying to pull his pants down. Bucky saw red and went after Jake, Steve going after the other guy.

Bucky pulled Jake off of Maggie, giving Nat an opportunity to rush her out of the room so Jake wouldn’t be able to grab her. It didn’t take long for Steve to bring down the other guy, for he barely even put up a fight. Sam dragged the unconscious man outside, as Steve helped Bucky with Jake. Though Jake was drunk, he still put up a pretty good fight and managed to get a few good hits in before the police barged into the apartment and wrestled him to the ground.

Once Jake was in handcuffs, the two burly officers dragged him out of the room and out of the apartment.

“You’re gonna regret this, you piece of whore trash! I’m the best fuck ya ever gonna get! No one’s ever gonna love ya after I had my way with ya!” Steve held Bucky back from going over there and killing the guy, as the officers shoved him in the back of the vehicle. They let the group come down to the station to give their statements later if they wanted. The group agreed.

Bucky shook Steve off him and made his way over to Maggie who was finished being looked at by a paramedic. Her split lip was bleeding, a black eye, and bruises all over her face, neck, arms, and probably more hiding under her ripped clothes. Two broken fingers, a sprained wrist, and a few bruised ribs. Once the paramedic did all she could, giving Maggie instructions to pick up medication at the hospital, she crawled her way into Bucky’s arms and cried. Bucky held his best friend in his arms and tried not to cry, but the others watched as his own tears ran down his face.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky doesn’t leave Maggie’s side and tells her everything Jake said was wrong. Will that be enough?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because this part needs a fluffy, happy, healing ending and I finally got this done! FYI Bucky & Maggie are not in a relationship, they’re really close best friends who both have feelings for each other but are not ready to go further. I didn’t feel like it was a good idea to have Maggie dating Bucky this quick because she obviously still needs time to heal.

* * *

Bucky held onto Maggie as they piled into Sam’s car so they could head down to the station to give their statements. The whole way there Maggie was silent, not acknowledging anyone in the car, lost in her own thoughts. Thinking back to what Jake said, then what he and his friend were saying a few minutes prior.

_ “Damn, sugar, you always take me so good. Gonna get you nice and ready for my friend here.” _

_ “Best fuckin’ lay ya ever had.” _

_ “Her place is to stay at home, take care of my needs. School’s for pussies.” _

_ “Can she take both of us?” _

_ “Hell yeah, she can! I’ll make her take both of us.” _

_ “She always begs for more and she’ll be beggin’ for ya to fuck her ass.” _ Maggie started to shake just as Sam pulled into the station. 

“Hey, hey, Mags, Mags, breath alright? It’s fine, you’re safe now,  _ shit _ .” Bucky tried to console her, but it was as if his words were meeting deaf ears. The car seemed to be shrinking in on them fast, Bucky nodded at the others to wait outside and give them a minute alone. Once the others stepped out of the car, the last door closing, Maggie lost it and cried into Bucky’s shoulder. Clinging onto him like a lifeline. Her broken sobs, her tears soaking his shirt, her body shaking just made him hold onto her tighter than before. He hated how his fuckin’ best friend had to go through this shit. Jake was an asshole, a dead asshole if Bucky ever met him again. 

For him to hit Maggie was one thing, but to degrade her down to where he thought it was okay to force her to have sex with him and his friend, was not okay. It was downright sexual abuse, rape, and harassment. The look on Maggie’s face when they found Jake on top of her, confirmed everything they didn’t want to believe was true. He was going to make sure that Jake was going to suffer as much as he could for what he’s done to Maggie, past, and present. 

Maggie’s body relaxed slightly, her cries turning into hiccups, eyes still forming tears, but at a slower rate. He tilted her up by her chin softly, using his other hand to dry away the tears from her red puffy eyes. He leaned forward and kissed her forehead, “Ready to go in doll?” whispering into her skin, hating the fact that they still had to do this, but knowing that it was for the best. 

She nodded against him, “Yeah...you’ll, you’ll be with me though right?” She looked up at him with scared, wide eyes, “You’re not going to leave me?” He shook his head, pulling her close to him. 

“No doll, I’m not ever gonna leave you. I’ll stay if you want.” She nodded quickly, the decision was made. If she was going to do this, they were going to have to do it together and Bucky was going to make sure that she had all the support she needed. It took a few extra minutes, but both he and Maggie made it out of the car and followed the others into the station. Kevin and Tim, the officers who were on the scene, met the group at the front desk and told them to follow them. 

The officers led them down the hall and to a room, they asked the others to sit and wait until they were called in next. They asked Maggie to go first since the information was fresh and they didn’t want her to wait. They agreed to have Bucky in the room with her and decided to get their statements and ask them questions at the same time. It took all of Bucky’s strength not to fling the table across the room as he heard Mags tell the officers everything that Jake’s done in their so called relationship. When it started, how bad it got, what her injuries were, the conversations Jake had with his friend when Bucky dropped her off. All the way til Jake’s arrest. He felt sick from what he was hearing, he wished he was there sooner to help her out and get her out of there. It made him feel like an awful friend. He should’ve been there for her and yet he wasn’t. 

Maggie’s parents were called and were at the station just as Sam finished his statement. She ran into her parent's arms and cried, her father shook Steve’s hand, Nat’s and then Sam’s. He turned to Bucky and pulled him into a hug, thanking him over and over again. Maggie looked over her mother’s shoulder at Bucky, she knew exactly what he was thinking and she was having none of it. 

She made her way over to Bucky and hugged him, sighing in relief as she felt his strong arms wrap around her protectively. Then smiling when she felt other arms wrap around the pair of them. She didn’t need to look up to see who it was, for she knew who they were. 

It didn’t take long for them to hear the result of Jake’s case, not like they really needed to from what he’s already done. But he was going in for sexual assault, attempted rape, harassment, assault of a police officer and several other things. He was going to be locked up for a long time, which lifted a weight off Maggie’s shoulders. Nat asked everyone if they wanted to go out for Chinese and stuff their face with food, the vote was a huge yes. They knew it wasn’t going to be easy to get over this, but they weren’t ever going to let Maggie forget that she had a strong support system behind her. 

**_One Year Later_ **

It was a long, tough year for the group. But they all graduated from the university, Steve and Bucky already had guaranteed to teach jobs in Art and History, Sam was offered the assistant coach position to their University’s football team, Nat the neighboring school’s dance team. Maggie decided to take a year off after she graduated before she began looking for a permanent job. So she just helped out her parents most of the time, gardening, walking the dogs, babysitting her nieces and nephews. 

Since their jobs were all well within an hour away, they decided to rent out this house from Sam’s parents. His parents used it mainly when they were visiting Sam for long periods of time and wanted the group to use it as they wished. It was big enough that they all had their own privacy from the others and it was located on the outskirts of town, so it was quiet as well. 

Bucky and Maggie were the only one’s in the house at the moment, due to the others working. He didn’t have his interview until tomorrow at two, so he decided he was going to pig out on food and be lazy with his best friend. 

“Hey, Buck?” He looked behind him where he was sitting on the couch to see Maggie standing by the entryway fidgeting nervously. 

“Yeah Mags?” He turned off the tv giving her his full attention.

“Uh, I, I was wondering if you’d like to come with me to my therapy session?” She looked up at me with wide eyes, “You don’t have to if you don’t want too, I just thought...I need…” He stood up and held her hands. 

“Yeah, ‘course I’ll come with you doll. Only if you’re okay with me being there.” Since that day, she’s been seeing a therapist to talk about what happened and to slowly heal from the traumatic experience. It was really hard at first because she didn’t want to relive those memories, but she was getting better with time. Especially with her strong support system, but there were times where she fell back into the past and the thoughts that came with it.

“I want you to come with me, I need you to come with me Bucky. You’ve always been there for me as a friend, but I want you there as my boyfriend.” He smiled in understanding, they just started dating a few months ago, their friendship budding into something stronger than before. But Bucky told her that they would take it slow, no rushing and no pressure for her to do anything that she didn’t want to. Maggie agreed, wanting this one good thing in her life to go right. But there was always that lingering thought in the back of her head that Bucky might not ever want her ever since Jake tainted her. And that Bucky was just being her boyfriend, loving her out of pity, rather than just for her. 

“Hey, hey, don’t think like that. You know none of that’s true Maggie, you know that.” He cupped her face, blue-grey eyes gazing at her softly. There was so much about her that he loved, her smile, how she demanded coffee in the morning in order to function. How she loved to play pranks on Sam, laughing along with Natasha as Sam tried to get rid of the glitter from his hair. Laughing even harder when it ended up getting in his mouth instead. She was beautiful in every single way, how she didn’t know that she made his heart flutter, he’d never know. 

“Oh Maggie, you are much, much more than what that piece of shit ever told you. So much more. I feel as if I need to stop and breathe because you make like a kid going to his first prom dance. I’m afraid to walk when you’re around because I feel like I’m going to fall flat on my face and make a fool of myself.” Maggie’s eyes started to tear up from Bucky’s confession, they both smiled as he wiped away the tears. 

“Let’s go meet Dr. Thompson yeah? Then we’ll order a bunch of Chinese, get ice cream and any junk food you want. We’ll even pick up some of the horror movies you wanted to watch.” He kissed her forehead, then picked up his wallet and keys. Moving behind her to help her in her jacket. “The others won’t be coming back until late, so we have the freedom to stuff our faces with no interruptions.” 

“That sounds like a good idea, but we’re getting extra noodles and egg rolls this time since you ate most of them the last time.” Maggie stared at Bucky with her hands on her hips. 

“That was one time! They were so good!” She crossed her arms, he sighed and lifted his hands in surrender, “You got it doll, extra noodles, and egg rolls.” Smiling at her before giving her a quick kiss. 

“Now let’s go! I hear the noodles calling our name!” Bucky followed after Maggie smiling and hoping that today would be a good day. 

\----------------

**_Later that evening_ **

Nat’s car broke down and Sam twisted his ankle, so Steve had to pick them up after work to bring them home. Which was nice because they all lived in the same place anyway. Steve pulled into the driveway as they laughed at how Sam twisted his ankle while trying to get a girls number. 

“Did you end up getting her number?” Steve asked as he linked hands with Nat, walking up to the front door with a limping Sam behind them. 

“Yeah, I tried to get her number after I fell on top of her, with my face on her chest. ‘Course I didn’t get her number!” Sam whined, “I’ll be single forever.”

“You, single? Nah, you’ll find someone.” They headed inside the house dropping off their stuff by the door, heading further into the house. 

“Yo love birds, we’re back!” Sam yelled as he took off his shoes.

“HOLY SHIT!” 

“WHAT THE FUCK?!” The three of them turned to each other, panic mode set it. They rushed to the living room only to find popcorn was thrown all over the place and two figures wrapped under a pile of blankets, eyes wide and locked onto the entryway where they were standing. 

The movie IT was paused on the screen, Chinese take out, candy wrappers and some empty ice cream cartons littered the coffee table in front of them. But really amused the trio was the still huddled pair on the couch who looked as if they were about to die. 

“Uh Buck, Maggie, you okay?” Steve asked watching them carefully. His only response was two pairs of eyes blinking at him. 

“W-Wait...wait,” Sam started laughing pointing at the two of them on the couch, “we scared you guys, didn’t we? Oh man, this is so being crossed off my bucket list!” That seemed to break Bucky out of his trance as he glared at Sam from under his blanket protection. 

“Fuck you, birdbrain!” The trio entered the room and sat down on the other chairs, Nat, however, started to clean up the mess so it didn’t have to be taken care of tomorrow. Steve glanced over at Maggie who was silent throughout the whole thing, still clinging to Bucky out of fright. 

“Mags, you okay there? You look a little bit shaken up.” The others turned towards her, Bucky just laughed under his breath, pulling her closer to his side. 

“She’s fine, Sam just yelled at the same time the fuckin’ clown jumped and ran out of the water. Fuckin’ scared her half to death.” That broke her out of her trance, she whirled at Bucky and punched him in the arm. 

“Oh yeah, how ‘bout when we watched The Ring, huh? When the girl came crawling out of the tv screen and you started screamin’ like a girl?”  He gasped sitting up straighter. 

“I did not! I wasn’t expecting that to happen.” Bucky replied immediately, Maggie smiled knowing that this was the reaction she wanted. 

“Denial! You so fuckin’ did!” The others watched the pair bicker back and forth, laughing their heads off as Bucky tried to defend himself saying he didn’t scream like a girl. Eventually, they calmed down, the others having gone up to change into their pajama’s before rejoining Bucky and Maggie in the living room, each claiming their own seats. 

“So, we still watching IT or are we moving onto The Conjuring?” Sam asked as he rested his ankle on the coffee table in front of him. 

Maggie perked up saying, “Well since everyone else is here, let’s just restart it and then watch The Conjuring afterward. Bucky and Steve haven’t seen that one yet.” She reached for the remote and restarted the movie, Bucky glaring at her at having to rewatch IT. But she just smiled at him and grabbed a few candy bars. Soon enough, the group was watching movie after movie, well into the morning. Ordering food, laughing, jumping every so often and laughing at each other when one did. 

Maggie looked around her group of friends, smiling to herself. Glad that she had a strong support group to back her up, to pick her up whenever she fell back into the dark nightmares of her past. She was happy she had them as her friends who loved her for her and weren’t afraid to stand up for her and always be there for her. Maggie was just relieved she had a family to keep her strong. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You are loved, you are important, and you are beautiful!! 
> 
> Love you guys!

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments, for I love to read them and they keep me motivated to keep writing!


End file.
